mikaean_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Xyon Directorate
Too be updated... History Origins and formation Interstellar expansion Conflict and civil war Post-war reconstruction Contemporary era Government Federal executive Supreme Director Advisory Council Supreme Federal Congress Administrative divisions Households Sectors Judiciary Supreme Court Crime and punishment Crime is rampant throughout the Mikaean nation. While much of it can be attributed to the hostile and aggressive nature of the female Mikaean population, which accounts for more than 99% of the species, the crime rate can also be blamed on the internal strife and slave wage culture of Mikaean society. There are very few opportunities to rise in society outside of the military and politics, and far fewer options if one isn't male. The simple truth is that Mikaean society is stratified to the point of social immobility, meaning that a Mikaean will mostly likely live and die in the same social class as her peers, with no economic growth to speak of. This hopelessness on the part of the average Mikaean has fostered an almost nihilist approach to life. Outside of religion, there is no true comfort in society, leading to crime and violence as Mikaeans seek to advance their lot in life by any means possible. Typically, this is the case on the more industrialized worlds, though it isn't uncommon on poorer worlds, where law enforcement is sparse. Naturally, given the astronomic crime levels across the Directorate, law enforcement has become equally astronomic in terms of scale. Tens of billions of heavily-armed law enforcement personnel have been trained to deal with the problem, and the laws, through are harsh and heavy-handed by ancient human standards, are considered fair and prudent in the eyes of the Mikaeans. Police brutality is welcomed by the population as a way of getting back at criminals, though the levels of brutality often exceeded even what the military deems to be acceptable. Public floggings are commonplace throughout the Directorate, many public squares are designed to host them. Expulsion from one's household the most feared sentence, as it puts a Mikaean outside of the security of their family, and into the harsh and brutal world of the Houseless outcasts and exiles. Many criminals flee to the relatively safety of the Outback worlds, where the government would have difficulty keeping an eye on them, and some return once it is safe to do so. There are thousands of penal colonies throughout the Directorate, considered the "cheaper" option for dealing with repeat offenders without having to house them on populous worlds where a prison break could have realistic potential. Life on these colonies is incredibly difficult, and given that penal colonies get only what the prisoners absolutely need to survive, such as bare necessities like food and clothing, as well as housing some of the worst individuals in the known galaxy, life on a penal colony is considered all one needs to be shocked out of their criminal behavior. Prisoners have no legal rights, and their comfort is considered a tertiary concern by the state. Prisoners are overwhelming female, though in the rare case of a man being sent to prison, his internal reproductive organs are removed to prevent him from forming an army of children to avenge himself. As such, penal colonies are almost exclusively female in population, with the noted exception of penal colony administrators and staff. Military Economy Goods and services Trading and finance Society and culture Art and literature Public media Sports and recreation Religion and philosophy Science and technology Everyday technology Medicine Travel Astrography The official tally of colonized worlds controlled by the Xyon Directorate was 12,043,648 as of 11,952 NE. The majority of these worlds are located within each of the galactic regions are: 713,936 worlds in the Cardinal Worlds, 2,204,714 in the Ark Worlds, 4,071,288 settled in the Edge Worlds, and 3,053,672 located in the Outback Worlds. Currently, there are more worlds that have yet to be counted by the Bureau of Colonization, given that the data has yet to be collected. However, it is believed that there are at least another quarter of a million worlds that have yet to be added into the system by the federal government. Such information is collected every ten years, and the next tally of colonized worlds will have been collected and processed by the government by 11,960 NE. The worlds colonized by the Mikaean are divided by class, with each classified by their development and status. These are vital as the funding each world gets from the government as well as the level of federal military protection and development are dependent upon the classification of the world requesting aid. Large, populous Alpha-type city worlds (α) such as Aurora and Jural are the most likely to receive generous federal assistance, while small colonial Epsilon-type worlds (ε) such as Antony and Northridge are the least likely to receive help from the government. However, class doesn't always play a role, as great houses can push for tiny agricultural Eta-type worlds (η) to get funding, while some Alpha-type worlds such as Sator are destitute and ignored by the federal government. Category:Xyon Directorate Category:Copyright